


A Perplexing Request

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: For seemingly no reason, Akko starts asking Diana to kiss her. Diana finds herself flustered and confused, spending more and more time thinking about why Akko would suddenly ask this of her. Surely Akko doesn't... like her...?





	A Perplexing Request

If Atsuko Kagari was good at one thing, it was surprising people. On her very first day at Luna Nova, she arrived in the middle of the opening ceremony through a magic portal created with a legendary relic. She almost won the broom relay through a mix of underhanded tricks and nearly taming an infamously difficult to control broom. Time and time again she defied expectations in the most unexpected ways.

Nevertheless, nobody, even Diana Cavendish, was prepared for Akko’s latest surprise.

Diana, Hannah, and Barbara had been walking across the school grounds when they saw Akko sprinting toward them. Hannah and Barbara expressed dubious concern, whereas Diana was merely curious. And happy to see Akko, naturally.

Despite all odds, Diana and Akko had become closer — or at least learned to respect one another. Diana had come to appreciate Akko’s mercurial nature and peculiar behaviour. She had a way of livening up Diana’s otherwise sterile life.

Akko screeched to a halt in front of Diana and bent over out of exhaustion. “Lemme catch my breath for a second,” Akko wheezed. “Okay, I’m good. Can I kiss you?”

Diana dropped her books. _What!?_ She had to concentrate to make her mouth move. “Pardon me?”

“Oh, right,” Akko said, rolling her eyes. “Grammar. _May_ I kiss you?”

Even an entire lifetime of aristocratic breeding wasn’t enough to keep Hannah and Barbara from snorting with laughter.

The absurdity of Akko’s reply brought Diana back to earth. She picked up her books before answering. “That was hardly what I was concerned with. Why in the name of the Nine Olde Witches do you want to kiss me?” she asked.

“What do some old witches have to do with anything?” Akko’s confusion was obvious.

“It’s an expression, moron,” Hannah sneered. “She’s saying you’re out of your mind.”

“Yeah,” Barbara said. “Who would ever want to kiss you?”

Akko pouted, crossing her arms. “Like anybody would kiss either of you cronies.”

“That’s not true!” Hannah said indignantly. “Barbara would kiss me!”

“I totally would!” Barbara affirmed. “And Hannah would totally kiss me!”

Akko’s mood shifted instantly. Her annoyance vanished and was replaced with starry-eyed excitement. “Oh are you two a couple? You two would be so cute together!” Well, they would be if they weren’t so bitchy.

Hannah blushed from her neck to her ears. “Do you really think so?”

“Uh-huh.” Akko nodded vigorously. “You two are already inseparable, and you’re always holding hands.”

“That’s j-just a totally normal thing we do as friends,” Barbara said, visibly sweating. “R-right, Han?”

“R-right, Babs,” Hannah echoed. “Totally just friends.” The two _friends_ exchanged a glance and giggled nervously.

“Boo,” Akko said, her excitement deflating. “I knew you two were no fun.”

Diana didn’t know whether to feel relieved or insulted that Akko had so easily been distracted from her reason for speaking to her in the first place. “If that will be all, would you be so kind as to—”

“Oh right!” Akko exclaimed. “I forgot. Silly me.” She slapped her forehead. “Diana. You. Me. Kiss. How about it?”

Diana turned around to hide her blushing face. “Absolutely not. That’s completely uncouth. You would do well to learn how to properly conduct yourself in the manner befitting a Luna Nova student and not make such… scandalous requests.” She walked away from Akko, Hannah and Barbara trailing behind her. Akko made no attempt to follow or call after her.

“That was pretty bold of Akko,” Hannah said.

“Indeed,” Diana replied. “I would go so far as to say she was too bold.”

“Yeah, just asking outright like that,” Barbara said. “That’s not how you’re supposed to ask to kiss someone, right, Diana?”

Diana cleared her throat. “I’m hardly the person to ask about that sort of thing. That’s a matter more suited O’Neill’s knowledge.”

“Of course Diana Cavendish wouldn’t go around shamelessly kissing people,” Hannah said.

“Though that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have any advice on the proper etiquette,” Barbara added quietly.

Diana looked back and forth between Hannah and Barbara, who in turn looked at each other nervously. Her roommates were acting peculiar, but she hardly had time to think about what was going on with them; she was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain klutzy witch.

 _What’s gotten into her?_ Diana wondered. _Simply asking… that… out of nowhere. Perhaps she’s been affected by one of her roommate’s experimental potions. The Akko I know wouldn’t behave like that, but her strange behaviour never lasts. I’m certain she’ll be fine without my intervention and would resent me if I tried._ Having convinced herself that the issue wasn’t important and distanced herself from what Akko had actually said, she relaxed and didn’t give it another thought.

Until…

*******

“Diana, can I ask you something?”

Akko and Diana were studying together at a table in the library, sitting side by side leaning over their textbooks. Part way through their study session, Akko had turned to her looking more serious than Diana could ever remember seeing her friend. And then she asked _that question_ again!

"Can I kiss you?"

“Akko!” Diana hissed. “We are in the library!” A quick glance informed her that others nearby had heard Akko’s request and were observing the two of them curiously.

“Sorry,” Akko said quietly. “Was I too loud?” She was about to repeat her question in a whisper when Diana clamped her hand over Akko’s mouth to cut her off.

“First of all, that question is completely inappropriate,” Diana whispered harshly. “Secondly, that is hardly an activity for the library.” The very _public_ library where prying eyes where already questioning their interactions. Diana couldn’t tell if the heat in her face was from anger or embarrassment. _In front of Hannah and Barbara is one thing,_ she thought, _but to ask that in the presence of random schoolmates? Is she trying to humiliate me? Is she antagonizing me?_

Akko freed herself from Diana’s hand, but didn’t let go of it, sending a fresh surge of anger? embarrassment? through Diana’s body. “We don’t have to do it _in the library,_ ” Akko said as if it were the most obvious thing and she were chastising Diana for not realizing it. “I just thought it would be a good time to ask.”

“Why would it be a good time to ask me _in front of other people!?_ ” Diana wrenched her hand out of Akko’s grip and slammed it on the table out of frustration. A chorus of “oohs” emanated from the onlookers. Diana scrunched up her face in disdain for her own behaviour. _There’s no need to lose control,_ she thought. _Surely that’s what Akko wants._ She levelled her voice and continued. “Is this your idea of a joke!?”

“What? Of course not. I’m trying to get you to kiss me.”

Luckily Diana already had her hand on the table to steady herself. _She can’t be serious._ She desperately hoped nobody else had heard Akko’s confession.

“A-Akko if th-this is an attempt to d-d-distract from our study s-session you’ll have to d-do b-better than that.” Diana tapped their textbooks. “You n-need to l-learn this magical theory in time for your makeup test tomorrow and I w-will not be helping you again if you fail it due to not paying attention when we study.”

“I’m not trying to get out of studying,” Akko whined. “I’m actually trying to get a kiss from you. Why won’t you believe me!?”

Diana refused to discuss the matter any further, and a cobra-like glare from her sent the bystanders scurrying for cover. Her earlier theories had gone out the window in a hurry. It looked as if Akko wouldn’t be giving up on her hare-brained quest to… k-k-kiss her…

 _Nothing about this makes sense,_ Diana thought. _Ignoring the inopportune conditions of when and where she makes her advances, I can’t fathom why she’s making them at all. Unless it’s because she… she…_ Diana couldn’t even think the words. To do so would surely let her emotions show on her face, which wasn’t an option with Akko so _agonizingly_ close. _But_ if _that were the case, why is she making her advances so openly and blatantly. Perhaps if she did so with a little more tact..._

Wild speculation arrested her mind and she became the one who was distracted from studying. Try as she might, she couldn’t keep her thoughts off Akko’s bizarre request, and she found herself increasingly conscious of the position of her body in relation to Akko’s…

It was a wonder that their off-track study session managed to produce results. Akko passed her makeup test with flying colours (“If you can get those marks the second time around, you should apply yourself that diligently on the actual test,” Professor Badcock remarked). Jubilant with victory, Akko hugged Diana and gushingly thanked her for her help. Diana only just squeaked out a “you’re welcome” — she was overwhelmed by her friend’s sudden embrace. She had been certain that Akko would ask her for a kiss by way of a reward, but Akko had immediately run off to brag about her mark to Amanda, leaving Diana… disappointed…?

 _I’m not disappointed,_ she reprimanded herself. _I was simply attempting to analyze a pattern to better prepare myself for her next advance. I should feel relieved that she isn’t troubling me again._

She should’ve felt relieved…

*******

Diana spent the next few days attempting to anticipate Akko’s next attempt to get a kiss from her, but Akko seemed to be occupied with other things. Several study sessions passed without so much as an untoward glance from her. Diana had even made sure to sit extra close to Akko to see if she could provoke a response from her, but Akko didn’t take the bait.

“There’s no rhyme or reason to it,” Diana said as she paced her room. “Both times it came out of nowhere, and she hasn’t repeated her attempts even in identical conditions.”

“I mean, it only happened twice,” Hannah pointed out. “Maybe she got the message the second time when you turned her down again.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “As if failing something twice would be enough to turn Akko away from her goal. The girl has a collection of scars from innumerable childhood attempts to fly a broom. Without magic.”

“You don’t have to keep thinking about it,” Barbara advised. “If it happens again you can just turn her down again.”

Diana shook her head. “I can’t let myself be ambushed again. Last time she did so in front of others and they heard.” She blushed at the memory. “If only I knew what was going through her head, then I could better predict her behaviour.”

Hannah watched Diana’s agitated pacing and bit her lip before replying. “You know, Diana. It kind of looks like you’re thinking more about this than Akko is…”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Diana said. “Surely she’s scheming about how to get me to… fulfil her request. Akko may not be the brightest student in school, but she is one of the cleverest. I can’t underestimate her.”

“Have you considered, well…” Barbara weighed her words carefully. “If thinking about this is so important, then maybe you… I mean… there’s only so many reasons to obsess over why someone wants to kiss you…”

Diana stopped and zeroed in on Barbara. “I’m not following. Could you clarify, please? Any insight would be helpful.”

Barbara backtracked, but Diana never suspected what she’d been implying. She returned to her pacing and contemplated various approaches to figuring out what Akko’s game was. No matter how hard she tried, she kept coming up blank.

 _I hope Akko’s happy,_ she thought bitterly. _She has me thinking about her non-stop. If she thinks distracting me with her tomfoolery is going to level the playing field for her little “rivalry” with me, she has another thing coming._

Diana left her dormitory at ten o'clock precisely to start her shift on the night patrol. She had been looking forward to this all day: a period of time when she could think about Akko without interruptions.

Little did she know that the source of her distracted thoughts would be the one to interrupt her.

“Akko! Just what do you think you’re doing out of bed at this hour?”

Akko halted her conspicuous attempt to sneak through the 3rd floor hallway and turned around. “C’mon, Diana, I’m only twenty minutes late. You don’t have to look so smug about catching me breaking curfew.”

“I’m not smug.”

“Then why are you smirking?”

Diana forced a poker face. “Surely you’re exaggerating.”

“Not really. You looked so pleased with yourself I almost thought you were Amanda.”

Diana was not pleased with herself. She certainly wasn’t enthused at the chance to get back at Akko. Definitely not. “My demeanour is irrelevant. All students are to be in bed at 10:00 pm precisely. No excuses.”

Akko crossed her arms. “Well I’m sorry for losing track of time. But if you hadn’t stopped me, I’d be back in my dorm by now.”

Diana had no response to that. Akko wasn’t wrong; she was only twenty feet away from the West Dormitory entrance.

“By the way,” Akko said, taking a step toward Diana. “Would this be a good time to ask—”

Diana’s heart jumped into her throat. _This is it!_

“—can I kiss you?”

Diana took a deep breath before responding. “What do you mean, ‘by the way’?”

Akko cocked her head. “No one else is around this time,” she reasoned. “You got mad at me last time because there were other people nearby. It seemed like a good time to ask.”

 _“It seemed like a good time to ask?”_ Diana couldn’t believe her so-called rival. _In what world is being caught out of bed after curfew a good situation to ask someone for a kiss!?_

“Then when is a good time to ask?” Akko asked, leaning in expectantly.

Diana broke eye contact. “A romantic situation would be a good start.”

“So how do I get you into a romantic situation?” Akko asked earnestly.

“I — well, you can’t just — that’s not —” Diana blushed furiously, mentally scrambling for something, _anything_ to say. The thought of being in a romantic situation with Akko was doing tremendous things to her brain. “This is a terrible time for this discussion you are breaking curfew. Don’t make me escort you to bed myself,” she said sternly.

“Wow, Diana, that’s a little farther than I was going for—”

“AKKO! BED! NOW!”

“Fine!” Akko turned around and walked back to her dorm. “Make up your mind already,” she muttered as she vanished down the corridor.

 _The absolute cheek!_ Diana thought as she stalked down the hallway. _Imagine Akko and I in a romantic situation!_ And imagine she did. Her mind filled with every possible romantically-charged situation that Akko might engineer to facilitate an opening to ask for a kiss. She finished her night patrol shift thoroughly frustrated — in more ways than one.

Diana opened the door to her dormitory and was surprised to find the light on. She was even more surprised to find Hannah and Barbara sitting on the latter’s bed, leaning toward each other, almost as if they were about to...

They fell away from each other in a panic when they realized their roommate had entered.

“D-D-Diana, what are you doing here?” Hannah stuttered.

“This was also my room, last time I checked,” Diana said, observing the pair dubiously.

“We were just… I had something in my eye,” Barbara said. “That isn’t going to fly, is it?”

“Why is everybody in this school so obsessed with kissing?” Diana threw her arms up in frustration.

“We’re not obsessed!” Hannah objected. “We were just curious!”

“Akko’s the one who’s obsessed!” Barbara added. “And… um… well…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Never mind!”

Diana stormed off to bed. Hannah and Barbara turned the lights out and scurried into their own beds. They heard their roommate toss and turn as thoughts about Akko and kissing kept her awake. She cursed Akko and her little quest for making her this way, tricking her into thinking about Akko wanting to kiss her. The last thought she had before falling asleep was that the quickest way to get this to stop would be to just let Akko kiss her...

*******

Sleep-deprived and consistently distracted, Diana trudged through the following day’s classes with the minimum effort she could allow herself (which was still considerable). She desperately longed for classes to end so she could take a nap and recover some of her stamina. However, she found the source of her frustrations standing in front of her dorm room, waiting for her.

“Akko please,” she said wearily. “I simply want to rest right now. Please let me be.”

Akko squirmed on the spot. “Just give me a minute.” She pulled out her wand and conjured a bouquet of flowers. She offered the flowers to Diana.

“I… why are you giving me these?” Diana was feeling a little slow at the moment and accepted the flowers hesitantly.

“Because you’re beautiful,” Akko answered.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Diana was flummoxed. She was, of course, aware that she was conventionally attractive (not that such a thing mattered to her), but never had she heard it said so plainly, so sincerely. _I had no idea Akko thought of me that way..._

“You don’t have to say anything—”

Diana knew what was coming.

“— you can kiss me instead!”

Diana had come to the end of her patience. She wasn’t angry; she was exhausted.

“Akko, please, _please_ tell me what this is about,” she sighed. “I don’t understand why you’re being so persistent, never mind why you want this in the first place.”

The other girl let out a deep breath. “ _Mou_ , I didn’t think this was going to be so hard. Amanda made it sound so easy.”

Diana blinked. “What does O’Neill have to do with this?”

Akko squinted at her. “Don’t pretend you don’t know.”

“I am not in the habit of feigning ignorance.”

“Amanda told me she didn’t have any luck, but she said you were going to do it soon.”

“Luck with what!? Do what soon!?”

“She’s going to get you to kiss her!”

Diana’s mouth fell open. “What are you even saying? Under no circumstances would I ever kiss O’Neill! And she wouldn’t even try!”

“But she has been trying!”

“O’Neill hasn’t spoken to me for two weeks!”

Akko fell silent. Her eyes widened exponentially. “She hasn’t? She hasn’t been trying to kiss you too?”

Diana shook her head.

“B-b-but she said she was,” Akko said, clearly shaken. “Amanda bet me that she could get a kiss from you before I could. I didn’t think she could, but she teased me into competing with her.”

“I’m afraid you’ve been hoodwinked.”

“B-b-b-b-but..”

Diana placed her hands on her hips. “So, Akko. You’ve been pestering me for a kiss because you didn’t want to lose to Amanda O’Neill.”

“I m-mean, that’s not the whole truth…”

“You made me wonder why you were doing such a thing. You made me agonize over your motives and I even lost sleep over it.”

“I didn’t think about that,” Akko said. “Wait, what do you mean ‘agonize’?”

“By ‘agonize’ I mean I was trying to understand your bizarre actions, and I strained myself trying to figure out when you would ask next. After last night, I dreaded to think what you would do next. The very thought of you getting me in a romantic situation—”

“You’re blushing,” Akko said.

“I assure you I am not!” Diana’s face told a different story. “I’m simply agitated!”

“Agitated at the idea of being all lovey-dovey with me.” Akko smirked. “Interesting…”

“There is nothing ‘interesting’ about this situation! I’m trying to tell you—”

“So you were thinking a lot about why I wanted to kiss you?” Akko asked. “And you were waiting for me to ask again?”

“You’re twisting my w-w-words!” Diana objected. The problem was that she really wasn’t. In fact, Akko’s comments sounded eerily similar to Hannah’s and Barbara’s…

“No wonder you blushed so much when I asked,” Akko said. “And… wait… were you trying to get me to ask again those times when you cozied up to me!”

Diana was flummoxed. Technically nothing Akko said was wrong, though she would have argued about the context.

“And then you said I should ask when the mood’s romantic.” Akko pointed accusingly at Diana. “That’s it! You like me!”

“You’re jumping to conclusions,” Diana said defensively.

Akko grinned “You’re not saying no, thought! This is great! Winning the bet will be easy!”

Diana narrowed her eyes. Akko was simply beyond reason at this point and no further arguing would help Diana’s case. On the other hand, she had an epiphany. Chances were good that Akko hadn’t fully considered what fulfilling the bet would require of her…

“Well, Akko, since you’re so dead-set on kissing me, there’s only one thing we can do.”

Akko wasn’t known for her brightness. “What’s that?”

“Kiss.” Diana dropped the flowers and stepped toward Akko.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Akko stepped backward and came up against the dorm room’s door.

“Were you going to kiss me from several feet away?” Diana asked playfully. “You do know what a kiss entails, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! It means I put my lips on your…” Akko turned bright red.

“You didn’t think this through, did you, Akko?” Diana smiled. How very like Akko to jump head first into something without giving a thought to the consequences. Not only to herself, but to Diana. And now it was time to turn the tables. “I hope you’re not going to give up now that you’re so close to your goal?”

“Of course not!” Akko said, her defiant tone undermined by her radiant blush.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Diana asked. She edged closer to Akko. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Akko looked away from her. “Are you sure? You like like me so don’t you want, like, a more romantic setting for our first kiss?”

“Our first kiss, you say? Are you promising me more?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it! And stop getting closer!”

Akko and Diana were now standing nearly nose-to-nose. “I can’t get any closer,” Diana replied. “Not unless I were to, say, kiss you. And to answer your question, the current situation is acceptable. This is only for a bet, after all. Nothing to get excited about.”

“I’m not getting excited about anything!” Akko pouted, incidentally putting her lip dangerously close to Diana’s. “If you’re mad about the bet, you can just say so! You don’t have to get all up in my grille!”

“I am, in fact, mad about the bet,” Diana said coolly. “I’m confounded that you would involve me in . What did O’Neill promise you if you won?”

"She said if I could do it she'd buy me a month's supply of pickled plums."

“Is your dignity — or mine, for that matter — really worth so little?”

“Hey, pickled plums are great! I don’t know what you’re getting so worked up about!” Akko seemed to have forgotten her reluctance from a mere minute ago. "Oh, I get it," she said slyly. "You can't do it because you like me and you're too embarrassed. You’re mad because you want me to kiss you for real and not for a bet."

Diana flexed her wand hand out of annoyance. "I assure you that is hardly the problem."

“Diana’s afraid to kiss the girl she likes!” Akko said in a sing-song voice.

“Akko’s a fool who can’t finish what she starts!” Diana shot back.

"Then you do it!"

“It’s your bet; you do it if it matters so much!”

Akko and Diana were caught in a stalemate. Neither of them was willing to relent after the other’s goading. Akko had all but forgotten the bet and what she stood to win. Her only concerns now was not backing down in front of her rival and proving herself right. Normally Diana wouldn’t lower herself to the level of petty bickering, but Akko had a very special way of getting under her skin. Perhaps if someone else had been there she would’ve remembered herself, but at the moment it was only she and Akko with no witnesses...

Before Diana could make a decision, Akko made one of her own. “You said I could do it, so…”

Akko screwed her eyes shut and leaned forward on tiptoes to meet Diana’s lips with hers. Diana’s eyes widened and she almost fell over in surprise. Akko’s kiss was hasty and inelegant, little more than nervous pressure, but that didn’t stop Diana from feeling as if her major organs had been temporarily misplaced. After thinking so much about Akko’s quest to kiss her, it had finally happened, Her eyes fluttered shut and she committed to the kiss, pressing back against her rival’s lips.

After a few moments, Akko leaned back against the door and settled back onto her heels. “I did it! I won the bet! Just wait until Amanda—”

Diana wasn’t done yet. If she was going to do it, she was going to do it right. She tilted Akko’s chin up with one hand and went in for another kiss that left Akko blushing and spluttering when Diana pulled away.

“Wh-what was that for?”

“I never leave a job half done,” Diana said. She grinned. “Who’s embarrassed now?”

“N-not me!” Akko said. “Kissing is easy! I could do it all day!” No way was she chickening out at another challenge from her rival.

“We’ll see about that,” Diana replied. Akko may have started this, but she would bloody well be the one to finish it. She claimed Akko’s lips hungrily, intensely. Using her whole body, she pushed Akko against the door and buried her hands in her self-professed rival’s hair. Not to be outdone, Akko’s hands went directly to Diana’s hips, around to the small of her back, and downward…

Ordinarily Diana would be outraged by the utter cheek of such an action, but at present she found it impossibly exhilarating. She moved her mouth down to Akko’s neck, kissing a trail from her throat to her ear.

“I suppose I’ll need to leave a love bite,” Diana whispered. “You’ll want some proof for your little bet, won’t you?” She knew full well that Amanda had only goaded Akko into taking the bet in order to instigate a conflict between the two of them, but she also knew that Amanda would give Akko no end of grief if she learned just how successful Akko had been (and it would make it hard for Akko to deny what she’d done…).

“I-I-I don’t think that’s necessary!” Akko stuttered. “Hey, uh, shouldn’t we, um, stop? Somebody might see us…”

“Oh, I see,” Diana purred. “You don’t want to be caught in such a compromising position with me. What would your friends think?” Translation: Akko’s friends would never let her forget it.

Akko shivered from the sensation of Diana’s breath against her ear. “You made your point, okay! I’m sorry about the bet! Just let me go before—”

Two gasps hit the air as one. Hannah and Barbara came down the dormitory stairs to see Diana and Akko embracing against the door of their room.

Akko yelped and untangled herself from her “rival” and scurried away at top speed. “You’ll pay for this, Diana!” she yelled over her shoulder before disappearing up the stairs.

Hannah and Barbara’s expressions shifted from shock to smug self-satisfaction. “Looks like somebody finally said yes,” Hannah said.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Diana replied. She was too amused by Akko’s reaction to be embarrassed. For now.

“What’s with Akko though?” Barbara asked. “I would’ve thought she’d be happier.”

“She bit off more than she could chew, in a manner of speaking.”

*******

Akko immediately regretted telling Amanda that she had one the so-called bet. Amanda admitted to the subterfuge (it annoyed Akko that Diana had been right) but she agreed to pay up. But even a month’s supply of pickled plums wasn’t worth this.

Amanda was doubled over with laughter, practically kneeling underneath the cafeteria table the two of them were sharing. “You’re telling me you forgot you were actually going to have to kiss her? Jennifer’s tits, this is too good!”

“I didn’t forget! I just wasn’t ready!” Akko especially hadn’t been ready for the way Diana had kissed her…

“Sounds like Cavendish was ready,” Amanda said. “You must’ve drove her bonkers. I almost feel sorry for her the way you got her all pent-up like that.”

Akko didn’t know what to say to that. On one hand, she realized that Diana had felt confused and embarrassed at being asked for a kiss and felt hurt that it was only for a bet. On the other hand, Diana had certainly gotten her revenge by embarrassing her in return. And by kissing her _like that_ , making her want more. _Stupid Diana,_ she thought. _Why does she have to be perfect at kissing too?_

Amanda looked over Akko’s shoulder and grinned impishly. “Look, Akko. It’s your girlfriend.”

Even though she knew what was coming, Akko turned around. Naturally Amanda was talking about Diana, who had entered the cafeteria with her roommates. Diana made eye contact with her and blew a kiss in her direction. Akko recoiled as if she’d been hit with a fireball.

Amanda whistled. “Either Cavendish got sassy overnight, or she wants another ride on the Akko train. How about it, conductor? Up for a little more rival-on-rival action.”

“Sh-shut up!”

Akko tried to eat her meal in peace, but she was soon interrupted by a magically-guided paper airplane that landed next to her plate. She unfolded it and read the note written inside.

_“I believe you said you would make me pay. I’m curious to see if you can measure up to the challenge, or if you’ll falter like last time.“_

Akko crumpled up the paper and glared at Diana, who had been watching her reaction with subdued mirth. _Just you wait,_ Akko thought. _I’ll kiss you all the way into next week! And then you’ll be the one wanting more kisses from me! How about that, Diana!_


End file.
